It has long been the goal in the epoxy resin field to improve the physical properties, such as strength and modulus, of cured epoxy resins without concomitantly increasing brittleness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,082 teaches the use of the reaction product of an aromatic amide with a mono- or di-epoxide, such as the adduct of 4-hydroxyacetanilide with phenyl glycidyl ether or vinylcyclohexene dioxide, as fortifier in amine cured epoxy resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,028 discloses the use of the reaction product of an aromatic polyhydroxy compound with a diepoxide where one oxirane group is less reactive than the other, such as resorcinol with vinylcyclohexene dioxide, as fortifier in amine cured epoxy resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,533 describes the use of the reaction product of an aromatic amine with a non-symmetrical diepoxide, such as aniline and vinylcyclohexene dioxide, as fortifier for amine cured epoxy resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,85 1,484 teaches the use of a carboxylic acid, such as maleic acid, plus the reaction product of a carboxylic acid anhydride and substituted aromatic amine, such as nadic methyl anhydride and m-aminoacetanilide, as fortifier for anhydride cured epoxy resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,809 describes the use of substituted phenylenediamine compounds, such as instant compound N-1,3-dimethylbutyl-N'-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, in crosslinked robber compositions to provide high resistance to cut growth. There is no disclosure or suggestion that such substituted phenylenediamine compounds would provide enhanced strength and modulus properties for amine cured epoxy resins.
The N-alkyl-N'-aryl-p-phenylenediamines, particularly N-isopropyl-N'-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, are widely used as antioxidant, antiozonants and stabilizers for elastomers, rubbers and thermoplastic polymers. Them is no known reference to their use as modifiers for increasing the physical properties of cured epoxy resins containing said modifiers.